Im sorry was it a mistake or a retake?
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: Ever wanted to start over? Welcome to my world. It was nice to get to try again but im still debating on weither or not it was worth it, right now im leaning towards the former choice. Who knows? maybe everything will fall into my favor.


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

**_i love you-_**beginning

_i love you-_memory

i love you-normal

**_'NO! don't die sasuke-kun!' I pleaded with him as I tried to heal his faital wound with my little to none chakura left._**

**_Sasukes hand floated slowly to rest on my tear stained cheek. 'sakura…'_**

**_'sasuke no! its not your fault that the sound attacked or that naruto and the others are dead, please stay with me!' I cryed harder. 'please'_**

**_'sakura…I love you…. I loved you even before team 7, please forgive me for not telling you. Good-bye sakura…'_**

**_His hand slid from my face and landed in the mud beside me. 'Sasuke no!'_**

**_I stayed there and cryed in the rain until I passed out ontop of him from exuastion._**

* * *

I woke up screaming.

'sakura are you ok honey!' I heard footsteps then the door opened. My mother was there.

I blinked and looked at my surroundings for the first time. I was in my childhood room, the one I lived in with my parents.

'honey?'

I looked up at mu mother now beside my bed.

'are you ok?'

'yea mom I just had a nightmare'

'ok then you better get ready honey'

I blinked again. 'for what?'

'for what? Honey todays the day you get put in squads you've been so excited about today for 3 weeks, are you sure your ok?' She reached a hand out to touch my forhead.

'mom im fine I just forgot, im going to get ready now.' I swong my legs off the bed and walked twards my closet.'

'well ok' my mother watched me a second then left the room.

I opened my closet door and almost threw up. All that was there was the red dress I wore all the time. 'great'

Then I remembered something when I was a kid I had a friend in…what was it? America yes that's it. She loved to send me the newest fashion in her home, now were the hell was that button?

'ha I found it!'

I pressed the button behind my door and a door opened at the side of my closet, I made this as a hideout from everything everyonce in a while, but it ended up being my second closet for the forien clothes.

I looked through them and found the outfit that I thought was cute and put it on.

It looked good on me if I do say so myself. Now time for the final touch, I grabbed a kuni and cut my hair to just passed me shoulders and gave myself bangs. I smiled at myself in the mirror before I jumped out the window. Pumping chakura into my feet I was at the academy in under a minute. I paused before I opened the door thinking.

I understand it now, im supposed to try again I was givin a second chance to make things right for someone. Everyone is alive and I will keep it that way, also I remember everything I was taught over the years, that should be rather helpful. I smiled and determined I walked through the door and sat down in some random row, sasuke was the only one there no surprise.

The surprise was that I could feel his eyes on me and as I looked over at him I caught him staring. I grinned to myself, oh this will be fun after all.

'SAKURA-CHAN!' I knew that voice.

I turned my head and sure enough naruto came bounding over to me, I smiled.

'hey naruto'

He paused a bit surprised that I talked to him.

'uh sakura-chan are you ok?' he figited.

'yea im fine why?' I gave him a fake quizzical look.

He seemed to shrug it off. 'sakura-chan I wanna sit over here. Will you come sit beside me so I don't have to sit beside the teme.

I couldn't help but laugh at the pet name 'teme' .

'sure' I got up and naruto gasped. I looked at him weird. 'what?'

's-sakura chan your hair, and your clothes are different.'

I blinked. Then I looked down I liked it, it was a black dress sleevless the length bearly went to my mid thigh if it even went that far. Because of that I had white bandages rapped underneath to keep perverts eyes off. Also I had on black gloves that went up to my elbows, and I had on some black boots that came up to my lower thighs. To top it off I had two medium sized hand swords, connected to my back, easy to get to.

I looked up at naruto and put on a sad face.'you don't like it?'

Naruto freaked out. 'no! no! no! sakura-chan I like it, its just different.'

Happy face back. 'thanks naruto, come on lets go sit down.'

I walked past naruto and sat beside sasuke, he looked at me. I made a fake solute. 'hey sasuke'

He looked away. 'hn'

I sighed. 'quiet as usual.'

Ten minutes later people started fileing in, including ino.

'SAKURA HARUNO!'

I turned my head. 'you called?'

I looked at ino fumeing.

'how dare you sit next to **MY** sasuke!'

I glanced at sasuke, then naruto and spoke. 'ino I sat here because naruto asked me not because sasuke was here. Sasuke just happened to be sitting beside were I was asked to sit.' I paused 'oh and purple is not your color.'

She screamed. 'WHAT! '

'blue is, I can get you an outfit made if you would like?'

'YOU-…wait what?' she looked confused.

I stood up to face her and she gasped along with everyone else in the room.

'sky blue is your color not this dark purple, I know someone rather far away that's obsessed with fashion and I picked up a few things, if you want I could describe an outfit for you and have it sent here.'

She squealed ovously forgetting the reason she yelled at me. 'do you mean it sakura! Would you do that for me?!' she smiled.

'sure' I smiled back. Then she hugged me.

'thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'

I managed to get her off and laughed. 'your welcome, ill have it by tomorrow'

'ok thank you sakura!' then she skipped off to find a seat.

I sat down laughing just as iruka came in the room.

'alright' he said. 'settle down and find a seat!

'Alright team 1!' And the list droned on and on.

'team 7!' that caught my attention.

'naruto Uzumaki!, sakura Haruno!-' naruto jumped up 'yea!' '-and sasuke Uchiha!' naruto fell back into his seat with his head down grumbeling something about a teme.

I laughed lightly. 'awesome team' I smiled. 'just the boys I wanted, maybe I can teach you two to get along. I watched as they began a glareing contest across me and sighed.

The rest of the teams were called out and were taken by their respective senses, leaving us waiting for kakishi.

I sighed as I watched naruto put the chalk board ereaser on the door then I went back to sharpening my kunias. Sasuke and I hadent moves from our seats but naruto wouldn't sit still. When kakishi came it landed on his head and naruto started laughing, I just shook my head while sasuke sat silent.

When we were at our place he spoke. 'ok so sence we are a team we will need to get to know each other. You will need to tell us your likes, dislikes, and dreams. Ok so you in the orange you go first.'

Naruto piped up and began talking. I tuned them out as I rembeded…that day.

* * *

_I awoke to the sound of screaming and I ran outside. 'the sound!'_

_They were here and destroying the village and leading them, I couldn't belive it was sasuke, sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

'SAKURA-CHAN!'

I blinked. 'huh?'

'you're the only one that hasent gone, its your turn.'

'oh' well I thought hard on my answers.' I like the thought of saving lives and protection people, I dislike the thought of being weak, and my dreams…-

* * *

_I saw naruto fall in the distance by kabuto's hand._

* * *

-are to keep those I love and those who love me safe.'

Kakishi seemed to be taken back at my answers.'ok then meet me here at 4am no exceptions and don't eat breakfast.'

before naruto could wine I spoke.' Kakishi-sensi why should we show up at 4 when you wont show up till 6?'

he looked at me, eyes wide.

'kakishi I can be very purswaseive, if you want to know what I mean you will have to be on time tomorrow.'

I smiled with fake enthuesism.'lets just all play by the rules here kakishi ok?'

On that note I turned and walked home.

* * *

_I jumped from house to house.i fought off one sound ninja after another, I was looking for kakishi. A few minutes later I heard the chidori and ran in that directon. I found him there in the middle of a field boddies every were. I helped him lean up._

_'kakishi-sensi? Are you alright?!'_

_I started to heal him and then his hand appeared opon mine._

_'sakura no- he coughed out blood- don't save me, let me go. My anko and her baby are already dead, what do I have left?'_

_'you have team 7!'_

_'sakura…please, stop sasuke. Make this end.' With those final words his hand fell from mine and his eyes slid closed as his heart stopped beating._

_I cryed then, for the first time in years_

* * *

My alarm went off beside my bed as I woke up sweating and crying. I sighed and got up to get ready.i put on my outfit again and grabbed the box with ino's outfit

Ten minutes later I was at the training grounds, it was only 3:30 and I beat sasuke this time. I sat down and crossed my legs closing my eyes to relax and circulate my chakura through out your body it was a trick I learned from Tsunadi , she had a name for it…..meditating, that was it. I was meditating.

Footsteps. Someone sat beside me and leaned against the bridge. I opened my eyes to see sasuke leaned one of the three beams. 'morning' I said

'hn...morning'

I smiled slightly and went back to meditating. I soon began to recall some more…memories.

* * *

_'Tsunadi-sama! Tsunadi sama were are you!' I ran to the hokage tower and froze. There was several sound nins fighting my friends. Ino, kiba, hinata, shikamaru, and lee were fighting off sound nins to protect the injured Tsunadi struggeling to breaht. I ran to her but by the time I maneuvered my way through the fighting but by the time I reached heri was devastated to find that her heart had stopped beating. _

_'Sakura look out!' _

_I went to turn around and it was in slow motion. Lee jumped infront of me and took the attack. It killed him instantly and he fell in a crumpled heap at my feet. _

* * *

I was being shaken. 'sakura! Sakura open your eyes!'

* * *

_I stared at his body as I clenched my fists, angry. 'grahh!' I punched a sound nin and he flew through the wall. I turned in just enough time to see ino get pushed and impaled through the stomach killing her and her unborn baby inside her. _

_Shikamaru saw her. 'INO!' he then started crying and tried to run to her. Several sound nins got in his way and he went on a tear blinded killing spree. So intent on getting to her he didn't see the sound nin come up behind him and stab him through the heart. He then died falling to his knees and reaching for ino… he fell only a few inches short._

_A scream to my right. I ran in the general direction to find hinata, naruto's fiancé, crying on his chest. But before I could get to her she took out a kuani and stabbed herself in the heart. I backed away slowly as she fell in slow motion on top of him. I tryped over something and jumped up instantly to see Akamaru crawling twards a tree._

_I looked up scared to see what might be there. I saw kiba. He was hanging from a low limb by a shattered leg. His head was nearly decapitated and there was blood all over him.I gasped and looked at the sad animal without a master, I picked him up and healed what little of him I could and ate a food pill. He curled into me finally accepting that kiba was dead._

* * *

The sound of a slap and a thud. 'Wake up danmit!'

* * *

_I blinked away tears as the poor dog died in my arms, he couldn't be healed…it was to late._

_'Tenten! Tenten no! wake up please!' _

_I ran twards were I heard it and came across an unfornatate sight._

_Tenten's beautiful brown hair blended with the mud and blood. She lay there motionless as neji cradled her to his chest cryin. Today was the day he was going to ask her to marry him…how sad. Wait a minute neji was shaking from not only the sobbing but he was poisoned… he would die in under a minute. I left them there so he could spend his last moments with her._

_Everyone was dead. Shino, choji,sai,and the rest of the jonene were killed at the beginning of the attack. That only left one….sasuke _

_I ran in every direction looking for any signs of him and then I heard a churping of birds and a scream of pain. Kakishi was already dead so that means it must be sasuke. Following the sound I came to a small clearing in the woods. Sasuke and kabuto were fighting. Kabuto ended up with sasuke's sword in his heart and sasuke was dieing slowly of chakura depletion. I ran to him. _

_'sasuke! Sasuke wake up!' I cryed on him._

_'s-sakura? I didn't do it I was being controlled by kabuto… he made me kill all those people, just let me die.'_

_'NO! don't die sasuke-kun!' I pleaded with him as I tried to heal his faital wound with my little to none chakura left._

_Sasukes hand floated slowly to rest on my tear stained cheek. 'sakura…'_

_'sasuke no! its not your fault that the sound attacked or that naruto and the others are dead, please stay with me!' I cryed harder. 'please'_

_'sakura…I love you…. I loved you even before team 7, please forgive me for not telling you. Good-bye sakura…'_

_His hand slid from my face and landed in the mud beside me. 'Sasuke no!'_

_I stayed there and cryed in the rain until I passed out ontop of him from exuastion._

* * *

I was being lifted and something soft touched my lips….my eyes fluttered open. I was greeted by sasuke kissing me and holding me bridal style. He pulled away to look into my shocked face. 'Hey she's awake' He spoke to someone I couldn't see. Naruto came into view.

'You ok sakura-chan?' he was scared and concerned.

'i-' I began. 'wait, what happened?'

Sasuke spoke and again her attention was turned to him. 'You were sitting there clam and relaxed then u just started shakeing, crying, and screaming.'

She looked away. 'oh'

'what was the dream about?'

She blinked sprized. They thought it was a dream, nothing more, nothing less.

She pretended to ponder it for a moment and then answered. ' I don't really know, all I know was it was a terrible nightmare. (not the truth, and not a lie)

They belived her none the less and kakishi cancled training for the day. She dropped ino's outfit off at her house. A second later she was in the hokage's office.

'sakura? What do you need?

'To speak with you, yould you be so kind as to come with me so I could show you something in private?'

He nodded. 'very well'

'good' she grabbed his arm and flash stepped into the thickest part of the forest. 'you know of Tsunadi I presume?'

'yes.' He watched her walk to a tree and turn to face flicked the tree and a second later it exploded.

His eyes widened.

'She is my teacher as the 5th hokage. I am from the future.' She looked up. ' I know how everyone will die'

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Should i keep going?**

**Review plz!**


End file.
